Sigrid Mueller
Sigrid, played by Christiane Seidel, begins as a nursemaid who has emigrated from Norway. She is employed by Nelson Van Alden to care for his daughter Abigail. They later marry and live in Chicago under the identities of George and Sigrid Mueller. Biography Season 2 Sigrid answers an advertisement for a nanny placed by Nelson Van Alden. She goes to his home to discuss the particulars. He asks if she is Ingrid and she corrects him. He offers to take her suitcase and then interrupts her as she goes to the baby, telling her that her room is the first door out of the hall and that she will be expected to keep the baby in her room at night. He points out the kitchen, bathroom and the Victrola record player. She is delighted with the new technology and confides that she enjoys singing. He asks if she has questions and she enquires about the salary. He offers room and board, meals and $18 a month. She agrees to this and he points out that he expects her to work seven days a week. She asks for some time to herself and he concedes one Sunday a month providing that she prepares food in advance for the baby. She agrees and says that she is an excellent cook. She offers to make fish stew for Van Alden; he declines but says that the cupboards are well stocked. She asks him what the baby’s name is and he hesitates before saying Abigail. Sigrid picks Abigail up and rocks her gently. Van Alden puts on his hat and Sigrid wonders if he wants to kiss Abigail goodbye. He does so and then leaves as Sigrid tells Abigail that her father loves her and begins to sing a Swedishhttp://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trollmors_vaggs%C3%A5nglullaby . Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Van Alden arrives home to find Sigrid still serenading Abigail. He walks past them and closes the door to his room. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Van Alden sits in the kitchen of his rented apartment while Sigrid feeds Abigail in the adjoining lounge. He observes that Sigrid seems at home caring for a baby and she explains that she is the oldest of seven children and cared for her siblings growing up. She reveals a story from her childhood, apparently aged six she tried to feed her baby sister from her own breast. Sigrid tells Abigail that she wishes she had milk for her. Van Alden stands and takes some money out of his wallet, leaving it for Sigrid to buy groceries. As he goes to put it down he noticed an unopened letter from his estranged wife Rose on the side. He demands to know when it arrived; Sigrid tells him she put it there yesterday. Annoyed, he instructs her that he should receive all correspondence from his wife immediately and opens the letter. Inside there is a petition for divorce with a short note politely and formally asking him to complete the paperwork as soon as he is able. As he reads the contents Abigail begins to cry. Sigrid stands and rocks her while Van Alden grips the bridge of his nose. ("Georgia Peaches") A landlady shows Nelson Van Alden, his daughter Abigail and her nursemaid Sigrid into an apartment. She extols the virtues of the property including a greengrocers and the St. Mary of Częstochowa church nearby. The church bells can be heard outside. She says that Cicero is a quiet town for quiet people like most of the Midwest. Van Alden says that he is sure they will be happy there and she agrees. He takes out his wallet and gives her cash to cover the first two months rent. She welcomes them to Cicero, calling them Mr. and Mrs. Mueller. Sigrid looks down and then shares a smile with Van Alden. ("To the Lost") Season 3 Sigrid marries Nelson, under their assumed identities. They have a son in 1922. Nelson takes a job as a salesman. The family remain in their small apartment in Cicero, as he struggles to make any sales. He returns home on December 31, 1922, to report that he lost the annual sales contest. Nelson continues to struggle with his work. His colleagues play a prank on him, covering his face and shirt with ink from a gag pen. At home that night, Sigrid comes to bed having washed the shirt, but says that he must get a new one as appearances are important. She encourages him to have more faith in his sales ability and they make love. Relationships *Nelson Van Alden - Husband (under assumed identity) (deceased) *Abigail Van Alden - Stepdaughter *Chester Van Alden - Son Memorable Quotes *''"I must require some time to myself."'' ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") *''"Is everything not 'hunky-dory'?" ("You'd Be Surprised") *"Your name is not your name because the bad persons they've said words about you. That you have stealed (sic), that you have lied, that you've done terrible things. I know this. You did not do them. They blame you to hide themselves. That is why we ran so far. So the bad persons... do not find us." ''("You'd Be Surprised") Appearances Category:Chicago Category:Domestic servants Category:Housewives Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3